This invention is an improvement over that disclosed in co-pending patent application Ser. No. 069,685, filed Aug. 27, 1979, and now U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,053, which is assigned to the assignee of this application.
A fender which covers the wheel of a vehicle, such as a truck, particularly a dual wheel or dual axle truck, must have considerable length and/or width, as the fender is supported by the frame or chassis of the truck. When the truck travels over rough terrain, the frame or chassis, even though relatively rigid, experiences twisting and/or bending and relative movement between portions thereof. Therefore, under such conditions, if the fender is rigidly attached to the frame or chassis, the fender is subject to twisting and distortion, and damage to the fender and/or damage to the attachment means thereof results.
Known fender attachment devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,679,403; 3,506,282; and 3,876,229. However, the devices shown in some of these patents have the objectionable feature that they secure the fender to the frame so rigidly that freedom of movement between the fender and the frame is so limited that damage to the fender occurs. The devices shown in others of these patents permit excess freedom of movement between the frame and the fender and damage to the fender occurs.
It is an object of this invention to provide structure for attachment of a fender to the frame or chassis of a vehicle, such as a truck or the like, by which controlled relative movement between the frame and the fender is permitted. Therefore, the fender and attachment means are protected against damage as the vehicle travels over rough terrain or irregular surfaces or the like and as relative movement in the form of twisting or distortion occurs between portions of the frame.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such attachment structure which permits freedom for relative movement between the frame and the fender while also firmly attaching the fender to the frame.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of production, and the mode of operation, as will become more apparent from the following description.